Forgotten Power
by Euphonious
Summary: A homeless warrior. An arrogant Prince. A forgotten power. And the battle they must fight together to win. But will they learn to get along before they kill each other in the process?
1. What lies ahead?

disclaimer- I own nothing so don't come hounding me with your lawyers and briefcases!

~ A homeless warrior. An arrogant Prince. A forgotten power. And the battle they must fight together to win. But will they learn to get along before they kill each other in the process?

**Forgotten Power**

**Prologue: What lies ahead?**

She scowled at the fruit on her plate and the glass of orange juice in her hand. 

The fruit looked moldy; the apple that lay precariously on her plate had huge chunks of grey fuzz on it, and the orange juice looked like something someone had just thrown up because they were out of oranges. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the putrid smell, and she pushed the plate away before standing up, pushing the chair back with a gloved hand, and walking up the rickety old steps of this pathetic excuse for an inn. 

Once at the door, she turned the knob and pushed -the door almost toppling off its hinges- and walked over to the straw bed that sat in the corner, where her belongings also lay. Picking up her sword, she strapped it to her belt, grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, slung a sack full of meager amounts of food and clothing over her shoulder, and strode out the door, down the hall and out the building. The clang of her armor could be heard through the silent night as her worn black boots pounded against the dirt road, her chocolate brown eyes dancing around with both solemn yet good natured contentment. Whistling an old tune, she walked down the road, her black hair waving like a banner in the slight breeze.

It had always been like this for her. Walking down these dirt paths were just as much a home to her, as a peasant's hand-made hut felt like to his family. She was always on the move, never staying at one place for long, yet it never bothered her that she would never have a shelter to come back to after her journeys. The stars in the sky were the roof over her head, and the soft green grass was the bed she slept on at night. Of course, every once in a while, she slept at an inn or a resident hut that was open to her, but it never had felt as refreshing as feeling the cool breeze flow across your face and through your hair as you sit up to watch the rise of the early sun.  

 Eyes darted around the dusty roads as she passed men resting by the side of the path, swords and spears at there sides, sleeping soundlessly till the next day would come and they would continue there journey towards where ever there destinations lay. 

She herself was going to the castle. 

Though the land was controlled by the ruling youkai, the Inu youkai family Hokori, many humans still lived the land, working its miracles and growing its wonders. Though many youkai were strong, far superior to the normal average human, she was a warrior without limits, equal in strength, cunning, and wit to the aforementioned, and she would not stand by idly as both the countries of Hokori and Higarashi battled as allies against the neighboring powerful country of Warui. Even though she was a woman, she would not let something as stupid and pathetic as gender, or race for that matter, get in her way of what she hoped to achieve. And that was an end to the Warui and she knew many wished the same.

She just hoped she would not be recognized as a female before she could prove herself worthy to fight in such important times. Her lips quirked as she stared at her attire. She at least looked the part.

She was not tall, but average height, about five feet six inches, with long black hair that fell half way to her back in a horse tail. Dressed in a simple shirt and breeches, the shirt a creamy dirty white, the breeches a worn tan hide, she also wore a corset over her bosom, nondistinguishable through the light shoulder and chest armor pads. At her waist a black belt hung loosely, a sword and a dagger strapped at the hilt, and on her feet were worn out old boots. A black hooded cloak strapped together to her armor, covering her body, and a quiver of arrows dangled across her back next to the well-worn bamboo bow she had slung over her shoulder previously.

Smiling at her thought-over disguise, she stared up into the night sky, her black hair whipping around her form in a torrent of glossy strands. 

_I hope I can do something for this country_ she thought, her hand instinctively reaching up to clasp the jeweled pendent that hung by a leather thong around her neck. 

_I want to help._

Kagome paused, her eyes following the road down its twisting path towards the gleaming speck of grey that sat proudly in the night sky. The castle.

_And I want to know what lies there for me. I know something does._

Her gaze turned back to her pendent, her normally optimistic expression clouded with a stern look.

_But…is it for the good….or the bad?_    

~

High up in the stone columns of the castle, a lone figure stood, his silver hair rustling to the winds silent song, as his amber gaze watched the ever-winding road curl up and over the lands of his father. His brows furrowed slightly as the breeze washed over him, carrying a scent too familiar for comfort. He turned to look up at the sky.

_What awaits me tomorrow?_

_Is it for the good….or the bad?_

~

This is the prologue. What'cha think? Please review! If this is really that bad then I'll know how bad I am at writing. Also, I was thinking of putting the rest of the story in Kagome's perspective. Should I write it the way I'm writing it now, or should I write in someones perspective? please review and tell me. 

~Pyroe


	2. The Meeting

Hey! I'm back! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! I feel so loved! *starts to dance* Thank you! Now here is the next chapter! Oh yea, I decided to write this in Kag's and Inu's perspective. Here ya go people! 

disclaimer- look at the first chapter

**~**

**Forgotten Power**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

~Kagome~

They all, to put it lightly….. sucked.

I mean seriously, If these men were anything like the rest of the army……..we were screwed.

Smacking my gloved hand against my forehead, I watched from the sidelines as another group of men _tried_- key word hear- _tried_ to hit the target that stood seven-feet away from with there arrows. If I hadn't wanted to get outnumbered by a bunch of pathetic men -no matter how strong I was or how bad they were- I would have been rolling on the floor, pointing at them and laughing my head off. But a _man_ is not supposed to do that, though the guy over to my right hasn't figured that out yet. Crossing my arms over my chest, I peeked from underneath my hood, and winced as another barrage of arrows missed the targets.

An arrow whizzed by me and horse from behind my shrieked before a dull thud shook the ground. I grimaced. They'd already killed three horses, five chickens, a pig, and some animal I couldn't identify from underneath all the arrows that had impaled its poor defenseless body and still, _no one had hit the targets that stood a couple of measly feet away like a ….well like a target._

And only twelve people had gone up to shoot.

I sighed again. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

"Will men from party C please step forward and take your places at the post?" A shout was heard above all the plucking of strings, fatal cries of animals, and laughing and I straightened from my slouched position on the wall, my hand already reaching back to clasp my bow.

Finally, it was my turn.

Walking over to the stand, passing by all the poor losers who where whining like babies, I stood by the fence and waited patiently as a bunch of drunk fellas stumbled, knocking each other over in the process, down the rows and pulled out there bows. The smell of alcohol stung the air and I turned to one of the drunken men, only to watch him fall over unconscious and land on one of those squawking chickens that had unfortunately been around to watch and die at this "little suicide" as I was starting to fondly call it. How could the castle take all this slaughter on their livestock from these stupid recruits?    

I had arrived at the castle yesterday, the cloak of my hood covering my face as I strode into the gates. The guards tried to stop me, but when I told them I was here to be recruited into the army, they started to laugh hysterically, which at first frightened the living daylights out of me. For a moment I thought my secret was already exploited and that they were going to throw me out into the morning sun, but instead the youkai guards wiped tears from there eyes and let me in, chuckling about how stupid I was for even trying to come here. After that I got angry, and I later found out they met an "unfortunate" end with some rampant cow on the loose. 

Though it didn't kill them. Drat, it had been so close too. 

And now I was starting to understand why they had been laughing like lunatics.

Drawing an arrow from the quiver on my back with a fluid motion, I set it on the string, my fingers tensed and yet steady. My eyes squinted slightly as my gaze narrowed towards the tiny little dot that lay right smack dab in the middle of the bright red target. A smirk crossed my lips as I pulled the arrow back, hearing the string stretch to the perfect length.

I'd show them what a woman's really made of.

And with a twang, my arrow flew. 

~Inuyasha~

Wiping tears from my eyes, I watched the next pathetic group of both humans and youkai walk towards the stand, my laughter echoing through all the cawing, pounding and other noises that filled the courtyard.

They were all pathetic.

Clutching my sides, I breathed deeply, taking great big gulps of air into my lungs, before standing up on my feet. Miroku, who stood about five-feet away from me, whistled and pretended to look as though he didn't know me, until his eye caught the silk of a dress, and before I could say, "Miroku! Get your ass back here!" he already had three slaps on his cheeks and a huge perverted grin across his face. How does he do it?!

I stared at him dryly. 

"You're a moron." Was all I said as I crossed my arms, ignoring the grass stains that littered my clothes. The back of my mind flinched as a picture of a woman wearing an apron with a huge boomerang flickered briefly, but I quickly pushed the thought away. I could always deal with it when it happened.

Miroku turned to me with a questioning eye. "And you think that rolling on the floor and laughing your small-unintelligent brain off isn't either?" I just growled at him. "Shut up."

Miroku's eyes suddenly lit up, which right there, put me on edge. Miroku and happy face, a big no-no. Whatever it was he was about to say would do no good for me.

"Oh! So Inuyasha, you….."

"Shut up monk before I personally help you."

But Inuyasha! I was just…."

"No! I don't want to hear……"

_*thud*_  

We both froze. Actually, the entire courtyard froze. Even the chickens stopped there squawking which momentarily distracted me, before my eyes landed on a black-cloaked figure, gloved hands peeking out from the cloth, still posed in stance. My eyes then trailed over towards the target, where an arrow had embedded so deeply into the wood that only the shaft could be seen protruding from the thick solid circular block. It still shook with force. 

My eyes drifted back to the figure, who by now had let his arms fall to his sides, the bow still clutched in his hands. I stared.

Someone had actually hit the target. (never mind the fact that it hit dead center)

My hand instinctively gripped the stark wooden bow at my side and I smirked. Finally, a real challenge worthy enough for the Prince of Hokori.

Only later did I find just how _hard _that challenge was going to be_._

I am such an idiot.

~

Special shout-outs to _Cattykit_, Nina-Moon-Princess_, and _Alana Star_ for the wonderful reviews. *sniffle* you guys are my inspiration. I luv you guys! (no, not literally) Please review and tell me what you think! I welcome more reviews! ^.^ I know, short chapter, but it'll get better! I promise! Next chapter is going to be so fun to write! Kagome and Inuyasha's big fight when Inu thinks she's a guy! *starts to cackle* See you later! Oh yea! *smacks head* almost forgot. I need some tips. What do I need to work on? I'm trying all these different writings styles (though I'm a beginner and have horrible self-esteem. Bad self-esteem + non-reveiwed stories= deleted stories *sigh* I've done it WAY to much) and I want to catch my mistakes early. I don't have a beta reader! *starts to cry* Anyways, thanks for your time! I'm a horrible updater, but if I get the right motivation…. WAM! You get more chapters. So please review! I'll give you a cookie! Thankies and coolness and noogie! _


	3. The fight and the revelation!

¬A/n- Next chappie! Yea! Oh yea, things might get confusing when Inuyasha keeps referring to Kagome as a "he, him or a man." It is in Inuyasha's P.O.V. at the time so please understand. Don't worry, Inu will find out soon! Thanks!

Disclaimer- look at the first chapter 

~

**Forgotten Power**

**Chapter 2: **

~Kagome~

The arrow hit the target with a thud, piercing the wood down so deep that only the shaft protruded from dead smack in the center. It was a good shot, maybe not one of my best, but still good. I stared at it, my eyes narrowed shrewdly. The arrow was embedded a little to the left, right on the edge of it and I sighed inwardly. Looks like I had more training to do. Frowning slightly, from my mishap, I let my arms drop and my bow hung loosely at my side. Closing my eyes a moment, I contemplated what I did wrong, trying to ignore the sounds around me.

_…Silence…._

That's when I noticed the entire courtyard was silent. Turning my hooded head slightly, I peered from underneath, looking around me. They were all staring at me. Blinking, I turned around fully, my black cloak fluttering in the breeze, and it was like every single pair of eyes in the world stared at me like I was some freak of nature. I gulped slightly. What had I done? I mean, had I really said out loud the words "I'll show them what a real woman can do?"

_…..Silence….._

_…SQUAWK…… _

I turned dryly to look at the chicken, which everyone was staring at now. The stupid thing inclined his head to the side idiotically and cawed again, before starting to once more peck at the dirt under-foot. I almost smacked myself.

Damn bird.

Suddenly, all the attention was centered on me again, and I tensed, my eyes darting back and forth. And then _he had to break the silence._

"What kind of shot was that? That was pathetic!"

Turning, I glared at the unfortunate person who had said such despicable words, and I spotted the man who had been laughing earlier, his face set into one of amusement. I gritted my teeth and turned away. I would not be provoked. 

"Hey! Are you deaf as well as blind? Or is it dumb? To tell you the truth, you look like all three."

Aw hell, forget that.

Turning sharply to glare at him, my eyes burning holes into his head, I watched his grin widen in amusement. Biting my lip, to try and calm down a moment or two, I tilted my head down so, he couldn't see my face, my expression the perfect example of calm. Though hidden from view, my brown eyes glinted.

He would soooo pay for that comment.

"I can hear you perfectly fine." I answered, my voice sounding unmoved and indifferent. "But do I really have to listen to a man who looks more like a woman then a soldier and can't do anything but laugh? You seem to have a good pair of lungs. Why don't you use them and get the hell out of my face?" 

I turned, a grin lighting my face as I saw, from the corner of my eye, him bristle with anger, his silver hair waving in the breeze. I didn't have to turn around to know he was glaring at me, his eyes drilling holes in the back of my head, but I just stared at my dirty nails, flicking the miniscule dirt clod I found on my newly washed hands. Pounding footsteps echoed through the solemn courtyard, shaking the earth and I blinked. What was he doing now? Suddenly, the hairs on my back stood on end, my senses ringing alarm, and I swiftly moved to the side…….. 

………as the tip of a claw grazed my cheek.

A small piece of the fabric of my hood fluttered before my eyes, and I ignored the blood dripping from the shallow wound. My eye caught his amber eyes staring at me with anger and amusement, and a calm anger I had never felt before flamed inside of me. Time seemed to have frozen for a split second, both him and I in the same stance, his hand outstretched and his claws unsheathed, my body twisted down and away. Exhaling, I paused, the air thick with tension, before I back-flipped through the air, kicking his chin with my foot as my hands caught me from under and I pushed off, landing 4-feet from where I had stood. The man looked stunned, before a smirk crossed his face.

How dare that idiot hurt me. 

Shifting into a fighting stance, my body tense, I watched him, my narrowed eyes darting with his every movement. He was fast I thought idly as he suddenly stood before me, his hand pulled back into a fist, and with a speed equal to his, I pulled back, ducking to avoid another punch. Eyeing the man as he threw powerful, but sloppy punches in my direction, I realized he wasn't even trying, just like I wasn't either, and if he had really wanted to punch me, he could have. The blood on my cheek stood as an example, but just because he could punch did not mean I would let him hit me around.  I jumped backwards as he made another half-hearted attempt to hit me, and with a movement as quick as lightening, I darted towards him, lightly grazing his cheek and snapping his head to the side, before jumping back. He stumbled in surprise, not expecting a counter attack, and with a quick dart, I was before him, throwing a punch. He caught my hand and I jerked it forward, lifting my leg to knee him in the stomach, but he just as quickly blocked my attack, before claws flashed in the light, grazing the edge of my cape. 

That was it. I really like this cape!

Twisting, I threw my leg over our locked hands, succeeding in hitting him in the face, and pushed down, breaking them apart. As my foot touched the ground, my back to him, I lifted my other leg and side-kicked him in the head. Although he didn't fall, he was knocked away tottering to the right a few feet, a little blood falling from his cracked lip. I allowed myself to smirk. And that had all happened in less then 5 seconds.

I couldn't see his face, which was hidden by his bangs, but when he looked up, raising his hand to wipe the blood from his cheek, I froze, abruptly wary of my own injuries.

He was grinning like hell.

Suddenly everything seemed to fuzz, and I swayed slightly, my legs trembling from underneath my weight. Something pounded at my side and with shaking fingers, I briefly touched my right hip. I hissed at the pain. I had touched something wet. My hand lifted to my face, covered in a dark red, and suddenly I couldn't stand any more. I turned to glare at the man for the last time, before the floor came up to meet me and I was swallowed in darkness.

I shouldn't have let my guard down……. 

~Inuyasha~

 I watched silently, a grin on my face, as the man, buckled over, hitting the ground with a thud that echoed through the still silent courtyard. As his eyes closed, and his hood flew back, before his face cushioned into the soft dirt underfoot, I allowed myself to wince, the pain I had been pushing away, coming back to me. It hurt like hell. That human had a kick-ass kick. 

I frowned, my brow furrowing, as I remembered something. At least I think he is human. I turned to the figure on the floor, who still lay there untouched, and scrutinized him carefully. Everything about him screamed human. No claws, no fangs no "special attributes" that other demons had. He was in the shape of a human, though demons sometimes took that shape, but like I said before, nothing about him showed he was anything but human.

 Except the powerful kicks and punches, the heightened senses, the unnatural speed, and the thing that confused me most of all, that he had no scent. 

The breeze blew over the courtyard, and I looked up to find everybody staring at me with either awe or fright. I growled. "Get moving! This is not a show for your entertainment!"

Everything suddenly bustled with activity, men lining up at the posts, the yells and twangs sounding in the air, the chickens cawing like crazy and I turned to a surprisingly pale Miroku, who was examining the man for his injuries I presumed. 

I walked over to him. "What are you doing sitting there Miroku? The man is hurt, get him to the healer!" 

Miroku turned to me, his face stark white, his blue eyes gaping and I blinked. What the hell was wrong with Miroku? Lifting a finger, he pointed at the man, and said. "What do you mean a man?"

Growling, I was about to yell at him to stop his stupid jokes, when I flicked my eyes to stare at the man……and I finally saw his face.

My jaw dropped.

Or…..more like…..**_her_** face.

~

MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!*cough* *cough* MWAHAHAH*cough* *hack* I think I'm getting sick……Anyways…..

Whew, this chapter was surprisingly hard to write! I kept cutting things out and such. Anyways, onto the next chapter! *starts typing chapter 4* See ya later! Noogie and Tootles!!!!!

Review responses-

Alana Star- I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! You're my first reviewer and there for you get a trophy. *hands her the "Trophy of first reviewers"* You're the best! 

Alia- Thank you so much! I'll try and email you. Hope it works! oh and seriously, I didn't mean for it to be a cliffy. Just came out that way…hehehe.

liljisoopoo- *blushes* thank you so much! *gives you a cookie* Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me!

And that's that! Alright see ya later! 


End file.
